The present invention relates to an image exposure apparatus for exposing a photosensitive recording medium to an image reproduced by a cathode-ray tube as a light source.
Conventional image exposure apparatus starts processes such as of exposure, development, and fixing in response to the depression of an exposure command switch.
The surface of a photosensitive recording medium is exposed to an image represented by a video image supplied to a cathode-ray tube (hereinafter referred to as a "CRT"). The exposure process is followed by the development and fixing processes.
With the above conventional image exposure apparatus, the exposure process is carried out when the exposure command switch is pushed even if the operator forgets to connect a connector for supplying a video signal to the CRT, or no video signal is applied to the CRT due to a contact failure of the connector. Then, the exposure process is followed by the development and fixing processes. When such an error occurs, the photosensitive recording medium is wasted.